<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backyards and Broomsticks by DrarryIsMyShit07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184696">Backyards and Broomsticks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07'>DrarryIsMyShit07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>((ur gonna hear that one a lot)), Before Hogwarts, Gen, Wolfstar Adoption AU, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, six-year-olds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was told about the new arrival in his small family of four, he fully expected a new playmate to have one-on-one Quidditch tournaments with. Not a whiny five-year-old that hogged his Uncle Moony like his life depended on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backyards and Broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etto/gifts">Etto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Bee! Happy Birthday ily!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy was a right brat, in Harry’s opinion. At least, that was what he told the family owl when he had nothing better to do. Draco was always crying, always clinging to Harry’s Uncle Moony, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plus, they didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in common! He didn't like Quidditch, he didn’t fancy the telly, and he read like crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also acted a bit like a baby. It was rare that he left Remus’ study during the day, and it took Uncle Moony </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uncle Paddy to get him to go out for meals. He even fell asleep in the study, which forced the uncles to carry him all the way upstairs to his own bed. “Only baby’s do that,” was what Harry had said when he explained his deplorable situation to his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d consulted his Muggle and Wizard friends alike, because everyone had been eager to know about and meet the new member of Harry’s family. He’d been sure to explain that Draco was not at all fun, to which he got mixed responses. Ginny Weasley, for example, thought that Draco was just “getting used to his surroundings.” But what did Ginny know? She was only five years old and five-year-olds didn’t really know that much. Harry would know, he was six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t had the chance to ask Teddy, Harry’s older cousin, because he was at Hogwarts for his first year, and had “much more important things to do than gossip about some kid.” Harry thought Hogwarts was making Teddy boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, with all of that in mind, it was quite understandable that Harry wasn’t quite fond of Draco, especially because his annoying antics were starting to get in the way of Harry’s personal life. Harry had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his homework — well, most of it. He’d made his bed every day that week, one day without Uncle Paddy telling him! And, he’d even put his plate in the sink! All of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard work, so surely deserved a reward, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it did, and he’d decided that he’d like for the reward to be a sleepover with his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron, and all of his family, were some of the best people ever in Harry’s opinion. Bill and Charlie, Ron’s oldest brothers, were in Hogwarts already, fourth and sixth year. They always taught him, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy (and sometimes Ginny, if she’d asked her Dad instead of her Mum) amazing tricks that they’d learned from Madame Hooch, the Hogwarts Quidditch Coach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they weren’t home for summer holiday yet, the lot of them needed to train up in case the new tricks they were going to be taught were </span>
  <em>
    <span>advanced</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unbeknownst to Harry’s Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy, he cleaned his broomstick and wiped his best Quidditch shoes clean of any dirt, as best as any six-year-old could. It had been long enough after his breakfast for him to get dressed, so that was just what he did. His uncles would think him the most responsible nephew, and surely they’d let him stay over at The Burrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bambi, come here please!” Harry rolled his eyes, dropping his shirt to his side. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why did Uncle Moony insist on calling him “Bambi” all the time? It was no better than Uncle Paddy’s nickname for him, “Prongslet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran down the steps, sneering subtly when he saw Draco curled into Remus’ side as they sat on the couch, though he had to admit, he was kind of happy they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Uncle Moony?” Harry said from the entryway, he wished he could hug his uncle that way, even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big kid. But Draco, the clingy prat he was, was taking him all up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, why is your shirt off?” Remus asked, laughing. Harry giggled too, because it was rather silly. He looked a bit like Sirius, because sometimes he liked to not wear shirts, claiming it was too hot for them. On those days, Harry took his shirt off too, because he was a big man just like him. The only thing Uncle Moony did when he was hot was put on a t-shirt, which was much better than those hot sweaters he usually wore. “Come ‘ere then, where do you think you’re off to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry really wanted to sit </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Uncle Moony, but he had to prove that he wasn’t a baby like Draco. So he sat down on his beanbag chair, bouncing a bit while he waited for Remus to pay attention to him, because Draco had started whimpering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Paddy is gonna take me to The Burrow for a sleepover!” Harry explained, bouncing some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is he?” Remus looked down at Draco, who was finally quiet, though it took a few minutes. “And when was he going to tell me that? Because I’m certain we already decided what you’d be doing for today.” Harry stopped bouncing at that, what did it matter if Uncle Paddy told Moony or not? He would find out anyway, when Harry would be getting ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Harry nodded, his tiny stomach poking out a bit. “I was going to ask him later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can tell you the answer right now: No. You and Mister Draco here are going to be spending some time together, don’t think I haven’t noticed you purposely casting him aside.” Harry, with quite the horrified look on his face, stared cluelessly at Remus. Spending the day with Draco sounded quite horrible, what would he do when he ultimately started crying? This definitely wasn’t the fun-filled Saturday his young mind had planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve got to stand up.” Harry said, exasperated. Uncle Paddy had gone away to the shops and Uncle Moony had charmed the doors so the boys couldn’t get inside anymore. Now they were stuck dealing with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hadn’t cried, thank Merlin, and he had even talked to Harry, but it wasn’t enough. Not nearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Draco pouted, sitting criss-crossed on the ground. Harry, rather annoyed at this point, groaned and turned around, deciding to give up. If Draco wasn’t going to cooperate, then Harry wouldn’t force him. Soon, probably when Sirius got back, they’d be allowed back in and Harry could watch the telly. Maybe even play on his Game Boy! Draco could go back to doing whatever it was that he did in Uncle Moony’s office, and they’d be free of one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all too unfortunately, Remus’ words came flooding back into the forefront of Harry’s mind: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think I haven’t noticed you purposely casting him aside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was a lie to think that Moony would allow any sort of play if Harry didn’t follow the rules and do as he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up, we’re playing Quidditch.” Harry declared, turning back around. Draco perked up at that; anyone, it didn’t matter who you were, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>got excited about Quidditch. Draco tentatively, as though afraid Harry would turn around and kill him, followed the curly-haired six-year-old to the shed, where two fine looking children’s brooms sat. Draco gawked at the Nimbuses, which he decided must belong to Sirius and Remus, before taking the one Harry handed him. It was short, but still a bit taller than him, just as it was made to be. Though he didn’t say anything, Draco gave a funny sort of smile to Harry to show that this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was awesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled back, thinking that they were finally getting somewhere. He remembered all the months preparing for Draco’s arrival, when he’d begged and begged to get another children’s broom because: “He’ll need to play with me everyday so he can get good enough for school, and he can’t use mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, ever the baby of the family, was still a bit spoiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to ride?” Harry asked, trying his best to impress the blond by hopping onto his broom. He smiled when Draco only faltered once, and even better, was staring at him in awe. Now Harry was hovering about a foot off the ground, looking expectantly at Draco for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond shook his head, stepping back as Harry touched the ground again. “I’m not gonna hurt you, just trying to show you how to do it!” But Draco stayed away, and so Harry decided to demonstrate slowly on his own broomstick, making sure Draco was following his directions properly until they were at the final step. “Just kick your foot down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard into the ground and- YES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had done it! Granted, Harry’s words startled him and caused him to fall down, but he’d done it! From his spot on the ground, he stared up at Harry, making sure he’d done it right. He was met with a toothy grin - a few were missing - that he returned whole-heartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try again?” Harry, shocked that Draco had actually said something to him, nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco repeated the process he was shown, successfully staying in the air for a few seconds. They continued practicing until Draco could stay on the broom, just hovering, for more than five minutes without falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Sirius was calling them from the backdoor, a smiling Remus Lupin behind him. When they ran inside, leaving their brooms cast aside on the ground, they were met with warm hugs and lots of praise for their cooperation. Draco, who’d tensed a bit during his portion of the hug, found himself stepping a bit away from the group of three, but still he tried to be in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found his chance eventually, because apparently when Harry wasn’t cross at him he talked a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He nodded vigorously when Harry asked if he wanted to practice more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be nice and trained up for when Fred and George recruit you for a game,” Sirius said, giving Draco and Harry a small jug of pumpkin juice. Harry giggled in agreement, chugging down his entire jug inhumanly quick. Draco sipped his own jug, taking in all of the chaos. Harry was being tickled by Sirius, and Remus was preparing lunch for everyone. Draco could see his wand swish and flick as food and supplies flew all around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” He whispered, once things had calmed down a few minutes later. “Could we play Quidditch again? I know I can stay on for as long as you this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t all of us play?” Sirius asked loudly, his smile wide. Draco gave Remus a questioning look, smiling himself when the man nodded, drying his hands off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Remus said smiling. “I’ll be on Draco’s team!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>